


Period

by Lokioneshots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Loki fluff, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokioneshots/pseuds/Lokioneshots
Summary: This is my first work! You get your period and Loki is trying his best to help you.





	Period

**Sorry if this is complete crap, it's my first work! If you want more of these oneshots please like this. This is also kind of short, sorry.**

 

It was happening. The time of the month that every girl despised. You could just feel it. Getting up from your large, extremely comfortable bed, you head toward your bathroom trying not to wake up your boyfriend, Loki. You both have been together a couple of months but when you had your period, he was either on a mission or buried head deep in his work so essentially, Loki has never been around you on your period. You don't even now if the women on Asgard had periods.

"Good morning Darling" Loki said in his husky morning voice. "Sorry for waking you, I was trying not to." You replied. "No worries, do yo-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed you wincing in pain from a cramp. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt somehow?" Loki asked in a worried tone. He rushed over to you, and looked you over for any bruises or cuts. "No I'm fine, I'm just on my period." You explained. When you said that relief mixed with confusion immediately flooded his face. "You're on your what?"  He asked confused, looking at you with those baby blue eyes of his. "I'm on my period. Did women have those on Asgard?" 

"No they don't, what is a period?" He questioned. "It's basically that girls bleed once a month for about a week because they aren't pregnant," You chuckled as the horrified look goes across Loki's face. "It isn't anything to be worried about though!" You quickly added to reassure him. He took that as an acceptable answer and allowed you to go to the bathroom. You went in and shut the door behind you. Without looking if you had any pads/tampons left, you sat down and used the restroom. Looking over, you reached for a pad/tampon only to find the box was empty. "Shit!" You said to yourself. "Darling, is anything wrong?" Loki leaned against the door. "Um I ran out of pads/tampons." "I'm guessing that is something to do with your period?" He inquired. 

"Yeah, could you do me a favor and go to Walmart and get me a box of pads/tampons like this one?" You reached out and handed him the box. "Of course Love, I will be back in 10 minutes." Loki grabbed the box and skimmed over it. He quickly disappeared out of your view and you heard the front door open and close. Sighing you start to skim through Instagram on your phone.

As Loki arrives to Walmart he slips the small box into his pocket and heads into the store. He looks around, lost for about 5 minutes until a kind-looking female employee sees him and goes to help him. "Do you need any help sir?" She asks. "Yes actually, I'm looking for where you can buy these." Loki takes the box out of his pocket and hands it to her. The woman takes the box from his hand and thinks for a moment. "Oh yes, these are just over there. I will show you." She walks with him over to the feminine products section and shows him which one to get.

"I know some other things that your lady will love on her shark week." The employee says. Loki gestures for her to continue as he follows her to other sections of the store. 

Why isn't he back yet? It's been 25 minutes and he said he was going to be gone for only 10 minutes. You heard the front door open. "Sorry I'm late Darling, I decided to do some more shopping." Loki came into your view with a lot more things. "Dang, what all did you get?" You said with a suprised look on your face. Loki had a sheepish look on his face he told you everything he got. "Well this one lady said that you would want flowers, ice cream, a heating pad, a teddy bear, and some food. I already put the ice cream in the freezer on my way up here." He explained while handing you the new box of pads/tampons.

"Aww thank you so much Loki. I love you!" You exclaimed as he closed the door so you could finish your buisness. Once you did, you went out and gave him a huge hug. "You're very welcome Love." He stated as you kissed him.


End file.
